


Cloud -9

by stardustbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Sad, Seo Changbin - Freeform, binsung, han jisung - Freeform, im sorry, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustbinnie/pseuds/stardustbinnie
Summary: Jisung broke free from his grasp leaving Changbin alone on cloud 9.





	Cloud -9

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy this is my second fic that i’ve made >~<. I also made this while I was sad so i’m sorry if it’s also bad ):.

   Changbin could tell that the younger didn’t love him anymore. The sad thing is that Changbin was still deep in love and doesn’t know how to get out. He felt like he was stuck in a hole he dug himself and sinking deeper while it was the opposite for Jisung who found a way to climb out.

  
   Changbin loved the way he would look up at older with doe eyes looking so innocent and euphoric full of love it made Changbin want to hold the smaller’s face in his hands and just stare and stare not wanting to forget how his lover’s face looked like. Changbin loved the noises the younger would make under him, the noises only lucky ones would hear.

   Changbin loved the way his cheeks would puff up whenever he was mad, embarrassed, smiling or eating. Changbin loved everything about Jisung nothing would ever change his devotion for the other but now the things that Changbin loved was a rare sight to him. 

  
   Jisung does still look at Changbin with his starry eyes but they don’t seem to gleam with love anymore. Jisung still cuddles with Changbin but there would be a small but awkward gap between them that only would disappear when they both were asleep. Jisung is still playful and laughs with him but Changbin feels like he’s laughing alone. They live together but Changbin feels like he living alone. Jisung’s kisses aren’t filled with passion anymore, they seem hesitant and forced. The same with how he touches Changbin.

  
   The thing that breaks his heart is that Jisung is pretending. Pretending as if he was still in love and happy with Changbin even though deep down he isn’t. He feels foolish for falling carelessly in love and staying in love. He doesn’t understand why Jisung is putting up an act, it only hurts them the longer Jisung stays. He could also blame himself for not leaving either but he can’t bring himself to end it.

  
   “Jisung-ah,” Changbin whispers slightly shaking the skinny figure on their bed. The sight of Jisung made his heart ache but an ache that filled him with sadness. He loved how Jisung looked whilst asleep cheeks puffing out, mouth slightly open releasing soft snores and his tousled dyed blonde hair covering his eyes that Changbin oh so cherished. He reached down to move the hair from Jisung’s face “Sungiee wake up I made breakfast for us” Changbin cupped Jisung’s cheeks trying to wake up the other so that they could eat together. Jisung groaned and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

  
   “I don’t want to hyung.” Changbin chuckled and let go of the younger’s face who had his eyes shut in a grimace.

  
   “Okay fine but once you get up the food will be cold.” Changbin teased and turned around to open the bedroom door.

  
   “Thank you, I love you” Jisung rang out with a hint sleep in his voice. Changbin stopped in his tracks with a sad smile on his face, heart aching knowing that those last 3 words from the younger weren’t genuine.

  
   “I love you too” Changbin returned after a short pause closing the bedroom door behind him leaving the other in bed alone.

  
   Changbin was cleaning the dishes after breakfast when Jisung staggered out of their room hair messier than before in an oversized white long sleeve and black shorts. “Breakfast is on the counter.” Changbin informed hearing Jisung open the microwave and starting it. The hum and running of the sink overpowering the silence in the kitchen is what killed Changbin. “I’m going to the gym with Chan hyung and work on some songs after with him in a few minutes” Changbin told the other that was watching the microwave.

  
   “Okay,” Jisung responded with the beeping of the microwave. “Have fun.” The younger added as he took his food out of the microwave. Changbin wiped his hands and traveled to the room to change hoping for the gym to distract him, kissing an eating Jisung on his puffed cheek as he left.

 

  
   “Jisung i’m home” Changbin called out as he entered the dim apartment, taking his shoes off. No response. He walked to the bedroom and heard faint dialogue which he assumed was a movie, opening the door he saw Jisung sound asleep in bed with a movie playing in the background illuminating the sleeping figure. Changbin smiled at the soft sight and went to shower. After showering he saw that Jisung was scrolling on his phone with a different movie playing in the background “Hi baby” Changbin said in a soft tone rushing into his pajamas so that he could lay with the younger.

  
   “Hi hyung” Jisung rubbed his eyes and made room on the bed for his boyfriend, grunting as he felt the bed go down. “How was working out with Chan hyung?” Jisung asked as he got wrapped in the older’s arms and turned to face him.

  
   “It was enjoyable,” Changbin replied placing kisses all over his lover’s face. “We worked on a few tracks and even finished 2!” Changbin added excitedly squeezing Jisung tighter. The smaller flinched but Changbin paid no mind to it.

  
   “That’s good” Jisung breathed out placing kisses on Changbin’s neck insisting more. Changbin smirked and pulled Jisung’s face up to his, feverishly kissing the other’s lips. Later that night Jisung released the noises that Changbin felt so lucky to hear and loved it all.

 

   They sat at the table on a Sunday night playing Jisung’s favorite board game: Jenga “Hyung!” Jisung laughed exclaiming as the tower fell down scattering across the table. Changbin just chuckled glancing at Jisung who had the widest smile on his face shaking his head, a smile that the older thought he wouldn’t see again.

   Changbin watched as Jisung rebuilt the tower beaming with youth, Changbin also loved this side of Jisung he couldn’t help but also have a big smile on his face. He loved how childish Jisung would act whenever he got really excited and happy, it made him feel blissfully happy and young again even though he was only 23.

 

  
   They were trying out this new café Jisung wanted to try called ‘Soul Cup Cafe’ so Changbin happily agreed to bring his boyfriend after his classes. The place was pretty nice, aesthetic and modern looking, he could tell why Jisung would want to check the place out. When entering, the smell of fresh baked goods rushed out of the doors welcoming Changbin. Seeing Jisung tapping away on his laptop he walked over to his boyfriend and set down his bag. “Hi baby” Changbin said in a soft tone grabbing the shake in front of him that Jisung ordered him beforehand while watching Jisung hurriedly pack his laptop and work away into his bag.

  
   “Hi hyung” Jisung greeted placing a kiss on Changbin’s cheek kind of hesitantly but Changbin just smiled and took a sip of his drink. “How were classes?” Jisung asked looking so innocent as he took a sip of his coffee. They chatted for a while talking about their day and enjoyed their drinks. Definitely worth another visit.

 

  
   The two visited the cafe once again to get ice cream this time around. “This is soooo good hyung” Jisung exclaimed excitedly and brought the ice cream up to his face as if he was hugging it. Changbin laughed at Jisung’s actions and ruffled the younger’s hair. They were walking to this park that was nearby to enjoy their ice cream and relax. They finally arrived at the park and walked for a while to find a spot to lay down. Finally finding a perfect spot Changbin set a blanket down on the grass and laid down looking up at the clouds. Jisung followed shortly after and laid next to Changbin also looking up at the clouds. For a while they laid on the blanket in silence looking up at the clouds and listening to birds chirping.

  
   “Jisung.” Changbin blurted randomly out loud turning his head to face his boyfriend

  
   “Yes hyung?” Jisung questioned and turned his head to face the other, curiosity shining through his eyes.

  
   Changbin scooted a little bit closer to the other “You are so beautiful” he whispered. Once Changbin whispered the last word Jisung immediately tensed up and covered his face to try to hide his face.

  
   “Changbinn” Jisung whined embarrassed not even noticing that he dropped honorifics. Jisung covered his mouth and looked over at Changbin who had a mischievous look in his eyes.

  
   “Come again Jisung-ah” Changbin smirked teasing Jisung for dropping honorifics and started tickling the younger.

  
   “I meant hyung” Jisung uttered in between laughter from being tickled by the older. Changbin continued to tickle the other until Jisung turned them over and grabbed him by the face. Changbin stopped tickling Jisung and looked up to the younger who was huffing and puffing from being tickled for so long. Changbin who has his face still in the younger’s hands wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist and just stared at his lover, taking in the euphoric look on his face. “Hyung stop staring” Jisung whined as Changbin laughed at him bringing his face to Changbin’s chest and snuggling his face into it. Jisung rested his arms around Changbin’s neck and just laid there on top of him, turning his head to listen to the older’s heartbeat.

  
   Moments like this were what Changbin cherished the most. Just laying in each other’s arms in complete and comfortable silence just enjoying each other’s presence, but right now it didn’t feel right. Something felt different about Jisung, maybe off? “Hyung.” Jisung turned his head and murmured into the older’s chest.

  
   “Yes Jisung?” Changbin replied stroking the younger’s back. Honestly he was slightly scared for what words will follow after Jisung. Jisung slowly lifted himself off of Changbin and instead sat next to him, head hung low tracing the patterns on the blanket. Now Changbin was truly confused why was he acting like this?

  
   “I don’t think I love you anymore,” Jisung whispered tearfully. Changbin stopped breathing for a second. He doesn’t know why he is even surprised, he expected this and knew for months. But hearing it being said to him felt different. “I’m sorry Changbin, it just doesn’t feel the same anymore I don’t know why it just happened” Jisung rambled on and Changbin sat up just looking at Jisung the boy who he loved endearingly for 1 year 10months and 28 days. 1 year 5 months and 15 days Changbin enjoyed his love being acknowledged and returned.

  
   “How long.” Changbin interrupted Jisung’s rambling. Jisung’s lip quivered as he looked to Changbin.

  
   “6 months maybe” The younger answered voice wavering. All Changbin did was laugh. He couldn’t believe that 6 whole months of his relationship were fake and unrequited. That’s basically ⅓ of his relationship. Changbin looked at Jisung who was crying, why was he the one crying? He was the one who lead Changbin on.

  
   “Just go pack your stuff” Changbin said rather coldly to the other, he didn’t want to see him anymore. He wanted to know and ask for more answers but he couldn’t.

  
   “I’m sorry hyung” Jisung sniffled and sat there for a few minutes before he got up to go to the apartment.

 

  
   Changbin just laid there until the sun was setting, a beautiful purple and pink contrasting together with the orange-yellow sun. That was another thing Jisung enjoyed: watching sunsets especially beautiful ones. He laid there just thinking, thinking about anything but Jisung. When the colors seemed to disappear Changbin got up and packed everything preparing to finally go home.

   When he entered the lonely apartment it didn’t seem any different except a few things missing but nothing too noticable. Changbin tried to not think much about the absence of his ex-lover as he continued his nightly routine. Entering the bedroom it was surprisingly neat but empty. Jisung obviously cleaned it before leaving. Changbin stood there for a while staring at the empty room feeling his eyes burning and a lump forming in his throat. “Why did you have to go Jisung” Changbin wondered out loud asking for an answer from someone. That night Changbin laid tearless and numb in the empty bed wondering and thinking about the times that Jisung genuinely was in love with Changbin, when things felt right. Days that felt blissfully happy because of the younger.

 

   Maybe 5 months later Changbin was walking to go record and write a few songs at Chan’s. When he looked over realized that he was across the street from Soul Cup. Huh Changbin thought to himself a place i’ll never enter again. Just as Changbin realized he was across from Soul Cup he saw a familiar face? Walk out of the cafe. Oh, Jisung. With another guy. Holding hands. Changbin couldn’t help but frown so he walked a little faster not wanting to think about it. After arriving to the studio it was safe to say that his mood was spoiled.

   Later that night Changbin finally had time to think. Think about how Jisung truly looked happy earlier today. Changbin was happy for him maybe because deep down he still loved and cared for Jisung. He doesn’t think that he’ll ever get over Jisung, the one who he longed over for the longest time and the only one who understood him. It hurt knowing that Jisung wasn’t happy with him anymore and stayed silent about it for so long. Jisung was the first to catch feelings for the older and the first to fall out of love with the older, leaving him alone on cloud 9. Maybe he just got bored with Changbin. Changbin finally cried that night about everything. From what happened 5 months ago, those 6 months that were of fake love, and just the memories that they shared together that were bittersweet to Changbin now. It’s weird how you can love and be close with someone for so long but that love and closeness can be destroyed with just a few words and actions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Binsung is such a beautiful beautiful ship. I hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter for updates and stray kids content!: @spearbzz


End file.
